Not Applicable
Not Applicable
Not Applicable
1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to flashlight holding devices.
2. Background of the Invention
There are various flashlight holders that have been created which hold a flashlight, but do not have much flexibility to adjust for different-sized flashlights and hold them securely. They are not designed to be used in high-shock conditions. This is especially important if a worker is using flashlight holder high in the air above a delicate work surface or one where dropping flashlight, after bumping it and it dislodging, would mean losing it in a hollow work space.
Many of these flashlight holders have bases which are singular in their method of attaching and or interfacing with a given work surface. Some have only magnets, for example, so they""re only useful if there""s a metal work surface available. Most of these other flashlight holders are also prohibitively expensive to manufacture and therefore purchase for industry and or the consumer. Also, most of the other flashlight holders cannot hold a flashlight without the risk of damaging the flashlight, are heavy in weight, and corrosive. They are also complicated to operate and do not have the capability of changing length like our flashlight holder, where sections of flexible tube can be added or removed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,103,384 to Drohan (1992) discloses a flashlight holder with a clamp style base and flexible tube. This flashlight holder also has problems in that it is not adjustable in the collar that holds the flashlight and the ball and socket joint where the tube connects to the seat is a mechanism for tightening and is a complicated and obtrusive way of trying to secure a position for the flashlight. A person would have to hold the bottom of flexible tube while holding collar with flashlight and trying to twist winged bracket to a given desired locked position. There isn""t any elasticity in collar holding flashlight for high-shock conditions. It also does not have a means of quick attachment or release and is not able to adjust in length removing movable units which comprise flexible tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,895,329 to Sloan (1990) discloses a flashlight holder with a clamp style base which has a very thin spring clamp seat for flashlight which is not very supportive in that it is very thin in its profile and it is used in singularity. It also has no adjustment, in terms of height, of how it holds flashlight. U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,768 to Thul (1990) discloses a flashlight holder which has many disadvantages, compared to our flashlight holder, in that it has no way to clamp or be magnetized to attract a metal work surface. Also, it is very limited in its flexibility to direct the flashlight because of the way it moves fore and aft on a track that is radiused in its height, therefore directing light in a set format that matches the track instead of it being able to be directed in an infinite manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,163,752 to Copeland (1992) discloses a flashlight holder with a clamp attached to a flexible positioning tube which in turn is fastened to a base with straps to attach a flashlight. This flashlight holder also has some disadvantages in that the base used for attaching flashlight to is flat instead of concave and the base has just a clamp, which limits its ability to interface with a work surface since the only option is clamping. The strap that holds flashlight to flat base also, does not have any adjustability.
Accordingly, several objects and advantages of the present invention are:
(a) to provide a flashlight holder which is low cost, lightweight, and durable, which both industry and consumers can afford;
(b) to provide a flashlight holder which is flexible enough to position so it can stand on its own;
(c) to provide a flashlight holder which can hold and support virtually any size and shape of flashlight, but is especially disposed to holding the smaller flashlights which are becoming more and more popular;
(d) to provide a flashlight holder which can be used in outdoor and wet conditions without problems with corrosion;
(e) to provide a flashlight holder which can have different colored flexible tubes which gives flashlight holder a variety of appearances and color combinations;
(f) to provide a flashlight holder which can be used without being held or supported by user;
(g) to provide a flashlight holder which can be positioned to hold flashlight in an infinite number of positions;
(h) to provide a flashlight holder which can be handled by wet or greasy hands without slipping;
(i) to provide a flashlight holder that will hold a flashlight securely without damaging it;
(j) to provide a flashlight holder that is lightweight, durable, and easy to operate for all ages; and
(k) to provide a flashlight holder that is customizable in terms of length of flexible tube and therefore the flashlight holder length or height altogether. Further objects and advantages are to provide a flashlight holder which can be used easily and conveniently to hold virtually any size flashlight, although especially the small flashlights, in infinite positions. This flashlight holder can be attached to an object near the work surface by magnetic, clamping, or self-standing means. The flashlight can easily be attached to or detached from flashlight holder and made adjustable to hold various-sized flashlights securely, and without damage.
In accordance with the present invention a flashlight holder comprises a base attached to a flexible tube, which in turn is attached to a seat with an adjustable strap system of attaching a flashlight securely, and without damage.